


Black Like His Shirt // Changlix

by multifandom_babie



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Boyfriends, Coffee Shops, Crack, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_babie/pseuds/multifandom_babie
Summary: Felix is new to Korea. He now works at a coffee shop that his friend Chan owns. Felix never thought he would fall in love until a mysterious person dressed in all black becomes a weekly customer. Felix’s mind won’t stop thinking about him. So he gets the courage to write his number on the customers cup. What happens now?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 16





	1. Monday

i moved to korea about a year ago and already have some really great friends, most of them being coworkers. my first friend since moving here is my roommate and boss Chan. chan is like a father and a brother in one. i remember when i first found out he was australian too, it was like finding the brightest star in the sky. 

Anyways, Chan gave me a job at his coffee shop since I didn't speak very good korean. Jisung, another coworker, is my meme bro. we just have a very funny friendship. Chan and Jisung's boyfriend, minho, helped me learn korean. 

Jeongin is the youngest yet the cutest. He is everyone’s baby but he is more of Chan’s son. He works half days here at the coffee shop since he still goes to school. I always make him hot chocolate before his shift starts. Sometimes we help him with homework. 

Hyunjin is another friend of mine. He used to work at the coffee shop with us but one time he and jisung got into a nasty fight over something i don’t remember because i couldn’t keep up with their korean. Hyunjin ended up quitting and working next door at the book shop. He still stops by to hangout with us now that he and jisung are cool. 

My newest friend, seungmin, owns the bookstore next to us. Sometimes Seungmin will come over here in the morning for coffee and breakfast, or he’ll get something for hyunjin, or he’ll just come over to tell hyunjin that he needs to work before he gets fired. 

me and jisung think they have feelings for each other but won’t admit it. We even made a bet on it. i think hyunjin will be the first to confess and jisung thinks it’ll be seungmin. 

Our customers tend to be pretty regular but every now and then we’ll get new people from campus or a new business worker. it’s actually pretty nice. 

Chan runs everything behind like storage and boring stuff like that. me and jisung make the coffee and watch over the cash register. Jeongin normally cleans or waits tables and takes care of staying customers. 

i really like it here because it’s like a little family. Sometimes when the coffee shop and bookstore close at the same time we’ll all hangout or go get food together. i never thought things would be so great here in korea yet here we are. 

“felix? are you done talking to yourself in that empty head of yours?” jisung asked, pushing my head off my hand. 

“hey my head isn’t empty you dumb squirrel,” I replied back. we always talked crap to each other but none of it was serious. 

“you’re right because both of your heads are empty,” chan commented from the break room. 

“hey! That's not fair,” jisung and I shouted at the same time. I was pouting now just for fun. 

“actually i think Jisung’s head is the emptiest,” jeongin snickered from over the counter. 

“hey! you keep your back talk to yourself you little dolphin,” jisung said, pouting in Jeongin’s face. 

“That's no way to talk to the cutest baby ever,” chan gasped, offended by the comment. Jisung rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was about to make a comeback when the front bell rang. 

“What are all you clowns babbling about now?” hyunjin said as he walked up to the counter. 

“How empty headed these two are,” Chan responded. 

“the old man has a point. Neither of you have brian cells. Also I'll have the usual,'' Hyunjin said calmly. jisung punched hyunjin’s shoulder before turning around to make the coffee. I just snickered at them. 

“If you call me old man again I'll kick you out for good so you better watch it,” Chan pointed his finger accusingly at hyunjin. he just raised his arms up in surrender. 

“Jeongin, sweetie, would you like to help me make some fresh cookies?” chan asked the youngest. 

“ya as long as i can eat some.”

“anything for my baby,” chan said ruffling Jeongin’s hair. 

“here’s your stupid drink,” jisung’s said handing the clear cup to hyunjin. 

“americano~” he started to sing his americano song and was about to leave. 

“hey that’ll be $2” jisung yelled at hyunjin. 

“ugh why can’t you guys just let me get coffee free?” hyunjin asked with a pout while fishing out his wallet. 

“maybe because you don’t work here anymore. That makes you our loser customer,``I replied with a smirk. He just glared at me. 

“whatever. I'll see you hoes later, ``Hyunjin said, slamming the cash on the counter and finally leaving. 

“see ya later bitch,” Jisung said under his breath. I laughed at him. 

“How many customers do you think we’ll get today? It’s monday after all,” Jisung asked us. We did this almost everyday, trying to bet on how many people there will be.

“I’m saying 52,” I said, writing it down on the whiteboard.

“I’ll beat you with 43,” said Jisung.

“38,” Jeongin chimed in. We all turned to look at Chan for his guess.

“I’ll go with 35,” he replied with a shrug.

“Game on,” I said putting my carmel colored apron on. It was only 7 am right now and we’re normally busiest when we first opened till around noon. The door opened with a loud ring. It was one of our normal customers, always the first one in.

‘Good morning boys!” Jae said loudly.

‘The usual I'm assuming?” I asked and he replied with a nod.

“Hey Chan! Is it alright if i play today?” Jae yelled to the back room. 

About once or twice a week Jae would stay here all day and play his guitar, sometimes he would sing too. He is really good, he also formed a band with 4 other people. Seungmin is like their number one fan since they first played on the shop corner. At the beginning and end of each month he’ll host a little party infront of his book store and they'll listen to their music. We sell coffee and pastries and seungmin will have a little reading area for kids. It’s actually really fun.

“I don’t mind,” Chan said, coming back to the front with a crate of coffee beans.

“How are the others doing?” Jisung asked Jae while leaning on the counter. 

“They are pretty good. Actually Younghyun should be stopping by in like an hour,” Jae said, tuning his guitar.

“The whole band should play here sometime soon,” Chan said in english. Me, Chan, and Jae all spoke in english sometimes and the others would get angry but recently Jisung has started to pick up the language.

“Ya, i’ll let the others know and we can set up a date. OH! Also my new friend has a group now. You should let them play here too, they are good. Probably our knew competition as a band group,” Jae said while strumming the guitar.

“Do they have a name yet?” I asked. It’s always nice having new friends and people to listen to.

“Ya actually, they are called The Rose. I’ll talk to them about you and maybe bring them over so you can meet,” Jae said while finally finding something to play.

“This is my new song by the way. It’s called Pinnochio. It’s a solo,” Jae said and sarted singing. 

A few more customers started piling in. Some were here for the usual and some just wanted to listen and watch Jae perform. Jeongin kept track of the customer scoreboard. I was washing the counter when another customer came up to the counter. I put the rag down and walked over.

“Hello, how may I help you?” I said with a smile on my face. It’s always polite to smile.

“I’ll take one black coffee please,” he said in a gravelly voice. It sent shivers down my spine. The customer was dressed in all black. Black hat, black hair, black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and even a black wallet.

“That’ll be two dollars,” I said. He handed me the money and I gave him the receipt.

“I’ll be right back with your coffee sir,” I said walking over to the coffee machine. Making this guys coffee would be easy considering I just have to put it into a cup and nothing else. It’s very rare for us to get a customer who only wants black coffee. I returned to the counter with the coffee.

“Here is your black coffee,” I said , handing the hot cup to the customer. His fingers slipped against mine and he was surprisingly cold. Maybe it’s cold outside, he is wearing a jacket after all.

“Thank you,” he said in a low voice. I bowed in return and he left.

“You good? You look like you saw a ghost or something,” Chan asked me in english. 

“Ya everything is fine. That customer just caught my eye I guess.

“Oooooh someone has a crush!” Jisung joined in the conversation.

“How in the hell do you understand that but not shut the fuck up?” Chan said, turning around to look at him.

“I understand I just pretend not to,” he replied with a smirk only to run away screaming because Chan was chasing him with a towel. He really is a dumb squirrel.

“Thanks for letting me play today,” Jae said as he was packing his guitar away.

“No problem. You know we don’t mind it. Don’t forget to talk to that friend of yours,” Chan said holding the door open for Jae.

“I won’t. Have a good night guys,” he said and then got on his skateboard and left.

“Alright guys, let’s see who won the customer guess,” Jisung said, walking over to the white board.

“Aww that’s not fair,” Jisung whined.

“You always say that when you don’t win the guessing game. So who's paying for my dinner,” I said turning around with a smile. We normally betted on food.

“Let’s play rock paper scissors,” Jisung suggested.

“Are you sure about that?” Jeongin asked considering they always beat him at that.

“Of course I am. Are you doubting my intelligence,” Jisung said, offended.

“Of course I am,” Jeongin replied. Jisung just scoffed at him. And just like we guessed, he lost.

“I tried to warn you,” Jeongin said, folding the aprons.

“Where are we even going to eat?” Jisung asked.

‘I don’t know, it’s Hyunjin’s turn to pick,” Chan said putting dishes away.

“Speaking of Hyunjin, go to the bookstore and tell them we are almost ready to go,” Chan said. Jisung huffed and walked out the door. I took all of the dish rags laying on the counter and in the kitchen and out them in the laundry room.

“What up bitches,” Hyunjin shouted busting through the front door.

“So where are we going,” Jeongin said, sitting on the counter.

“Balwoo Gongyang,” Hyunjin said, poking Jeongin’s cheek.

“Alrgihty then, let’s get going before it’s too late,” Chan said, turning the lights off and shoving us out of the door.


	2. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic dinner and chaotic sleep over. New characters and a new place.

Dinner was chaotic as usual. Chan and Jisung sharing music ideas, all of us teasing each other like clowns, Jeongin learning memes, Seungmin getting mad at Hyunjin for being too affectionate with him, and minho decided to join us about halfway through which meant the group would be making a lot of gagging noises at how sweet they are to each other.

“Yo Felix, we should have a sleepover tonight!” Jisung yelled over the chaos.

“What about Minho?’ I asked. Minho normally didn’t like other’s to sleep over unless necessary.

“I have to leave in 2 hours for a dance competition in Hong Kong,” Minho leaned over to shout in my ear. I forgot he likes to participate in dance competitions around the world. He is actually really good at it. He even got to be a backup dancer for BTS before him and Jisung got together 3 years ago.

“Ok, I’ll just have to run to my apartment and get my stuff then,” I yell back. The restaurant was getting very busy and loud.

Finally, dinner is over and I’m walking to my apartment. It’s only 11pm so some people are still outside. I run up the stairs and pack my backpack and run back down the stairs. On my way to Jisung’s place, I decided to take my time and see what other restaurants are near. One place in particular catches me yet. I recognize the name of it. One of the sweet places Jeongin has told me about. Apparently another of his hyungs owns the place.

I open the door and hear the bell ring. It's a nice little place. It’s a darker vibe than the coffee shop. The coffee shop is mostly light brown and white. Here it's black and a shade of violet. A short male with very fluffy carmel hairs comes to the front counter laughing with a wide smile. Behind him is a taller male black hair and a small grin on his face.

“Hello there!” the shorter one greets me.

“Hi, my name is Lee Felix,” I don’t know why I’m introducing myself.

“Oh my god. Are you one og Jeongin’s friends?” he asks with excitement. I just nod at him and he is jumping up and down like a bouncy ball.

“Baby chill out,'' the older one says, wrapping his arms around the puppy like male.

“Sorry about that. My name is Baekhyun by the way,” he chuckles.

“Nice to meet you,” I shake his hand.

“This is my boyfriend Sehun. Don’t mind him if he looks expressionless, he does that a lot,” Baekhyun says pointing behind him.

“We would have introduced you to our other employee but his shift just ended,” Sehun said with a husky voice.

“Ya and I thought Sehun was quiet at first. That kid is hard to crack but I still like him,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Jeongin told me you guys have really great milkshakes here,” I decided to mention that I am a customer.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry for rambling I do that-”

“You’re rambling right now sweetheart,” Sehun interrupted.

“Right. So how may I help you Felix?” Baekhyun says, standing behind the cash register ready to take my order.

“I’ll just have a strawberry milkshake,” I say while fumbling for my wallet.

“Ooh good choice. That’s my personal favorite,” Baekhyun talks to me while him and Sehun make my milkshake. Watching them work together is kind of cute.

“Here ya go,” Baekhyun says, handing me the pink filled cup.

“Thank you very much. I’ll try to come back again,” I say as I head to the door.

“I can’t wait. Tell Jeongin we miss him,” Baekhyun shouts as he waves frantically to me. I chuckle as I walk down the street. I know that if I show up at Jisung’s place with nothing for him, he will raise hell. So I decide to stop at another shop and buy some cheesecake.

I finally made it to the apartment complex and walked to the elevator. I really don’t feel like taking more stairs, I'm already worn out from today’s excitement. As the lame elevator music plays, my mind wonders throughout the day but stops at a certain memory. The customer in dark clothes. My body shivers at the mere thought of the husky voiced male. I wonder who he is. Does he always wear black? Does he actually like black coffee? What kinds of food does he li- DING. My thoughts are pushed away as the elevator opens. I step out into the hallway and walk over to Jisung’s door. I knock twice before Jisung is dragging me inside.

“Not even gonna say Hey Felix thanks for the cheesecake,” I say, trying my best to mock Jisung’s voice.

“Wait. You brought cheesecake?” Jisung shouts, searching through everything I’m holding. He takes the cheesecake and shoves it into his fridge. Then he takes the rest of my stuff and throws it on the floor.

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on?” I ask, starting to get a little irritated.

“You airhead. Can’t you see all of the pillows and blankets? We are making ourselves a fucking fort to stay in tonight,” Jisung says loudly trying to sound smarter than me.

“Are you underestimating my sight?” I ask, offended.

“Well you clearly can’t see what's right in front of you,” He says while dramatically pointing to the pillows and blankets on the floor.

“You’re the one that can’t see in HD anymore you bat,” I replied, flicking his forehead.

“The fuck was that for?” He shouts. Why is he always so damn loud? Better yet, why did I agree to stay the night?

“For being an idiot. Duh,” I say while putting and L on my forehead. That only gets me slapped in the face with a pillow.

“You know what Felix. If you were in a competition for losers, you’d come in second,” JIsung glares at me.

“Why wouldn’t I be first if I’m such a loser,” I ask, not understanding the point.

“Because you’re a loser,” Jisung yells as he fails to doge the pillow I threw at him.

After like half an hour of pillow fighting and another hour of building our perfect fort, we are sat on the ground with our snacks.

“We actually didn’t do too bad,” Jisung says, looking around the fort as he shoves a piece of the cheesecake into his mouth. I just nod and look at the little fairy lights I added while licking the ice cream off my spoon.

All of my ice cream was gone and so was the cheesecake I bought for Jisung. We moved the pillows and blankets around on the floor to make bed. Well kind of. We both lay back onto the pillows and stare up at the fairy lights.

“How long will Minho be in Hong Kong,” I ask, turning on my side to look at him. He just shrugs and then sighs.

“Hopefully not as long as last time,” he says sadly. The last time he was gone for a competition, he was away for half the year. Many people ask him to dance for professionals and other competitions that year.

“I’m sure it will be only a month,” I tried comforting my best friend. It gave him anxiety every time Minho left. He was always afraid he would leave him for good or he would get injured. I could tell he was already panicking about the different scenarios.

“What if something-”

“Jisung stopped worrying. He’ll be fine. We can call him in the morning,” I try again. He just nods, his mind a little more at ease.

“I guess you’re right,” he mumbles.

“I’m always right,” I say with a wide smile. He throws his arm at me and slams right into my chest. I let out a loud huff, practically running out of breath.

“Idiot. Let’s go to sleep before I worry too much and get no sleep,” Jisung says, clinging onto me like a kola. Within moments we pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like how i have different groups and bands. this is the most characters i’ve had before lol have a good day


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaotic morning, calling minho, we are back at the sweet shop and now know the other 2 employees oOoOh

“Wake the fuck up you oversized cat,” Jisung yells as he almost suffocates me by sitting on my ribs.

“Get off me first you elephant,”I say shoving him to the side.

“We need to call Minho before we do anything,” Jisung says as he runs out of the living room to retrieve his phone. Half of our fort is torn down, more than likely from when Jisung was jumping on me. 

“Here call him for me, I need to change my shirt,” Jisung yelled as he threw his phone at me.

I roll my eyes as I look for Minho’s contact, which wasn’t hard at all.

“Hello? Oh, hey Felix. Where’s Ji?” Minho’s voice crackled through the speakers and his face came up in little pixels.

“Hey hoe and he’s changing his shirt.”

“You are still calling me hoe? Wow I feel so loved.”

“That doesn’t matter. How long are you SUPPOSED to be gone for this trip” I asked for the sake of Jisung.

“The competition is supposed to last 2 months but a lot of people canceled or couldn’t make it so the judges said it might end sooner.”

“Ok that’s all I wanted to know,” I wrapped up what he was saying when he heard Jisung’s loud ass feet walk down the hall.

“MINHOOOO,” Jisung shouted as he jumped on me again.

“Get off of me before you kill me,” I wheezed out.

“Good morning baby boy,” Minho’s voice interrupted me trying to kill Jisung.

“Hey! What did I say about calling me baby boy in front of people,” Jisung pouted. The nickname always made him flustered which is why he doesn’t want Minho to use it in public.

“Ew ya I’m going to head to work now. Bye Minho,” I said as I grabbed by bag and walked out the door. 

On my way to work I decided to go to Baekhyun’s place for breakfast instead of making myself something at the cafe. I wouldn’t really call this a bakery since they sell good drinks but that’s basically what it is.

“Back again so soon! That’s a good sign,” Baekhyun’s voice booms. I look to where he is behind the counter drying off a coffee mug.

“Ya i thought I would try something different for breakfast instead of making something at the cafe,” I say as I stare down the menu.

“That makes sense. I still want to introduce you to our employees but only one of them is here. Hey Minseok! Come say hi,” Baekhyun shouts toward the back. Before I know it, a man smaller than Baekhyun walks up to the counter.

“Hello, I’m Lee Felix,” I say sticking my hand out.

“This is one of baby Jeongin’s friends,” Baekhyun explains to the shorter.

“Oooh ok. Nice to meet you Felix. I’m Minseok,” he shakes my hand.

“The one I was telling you about yesterday isn’t here today, like I said. Which means he is late since he didn’t call in,” Baekhyun said while folding his arms.

“Maybe something came up Baek. In case you forgot, he is also a street rapper,” Minseok says as he starts to clean the counter.

“A street rapper?” I ask with curiosity.

“Ya he is actually pretty good. Oh shit. Oops sorry for my language. Anyways, you are here for breakfast! What would you like? Let me just say, Sehun makes the best pancakes,” Baekyun rambles. He really does act like a hyperactive puppy.

“That’s true, I’ve had them before,” Minseok chimes in.

“I’ll go with pancakes then and since i’m in no hurry, i’ll eat them here,” I say, giving baekhyun a smile.

“Alrighty that will be $3. Hey babe, start making some pancakes for Felix,”I hand the cash to Baekhyun.

I take a seat at the counter and wait for my pancakes to be served. I watch as more customers come in and order things. Sehun came from the back and set the plate of pancakes in front of them. They look and smell very delicious, it’s making my mouth water. I continue to watch Baekhyun handle the cash register and shout orders, Minseok zooming from the different drink stations, and Sehun walking back and forth with food. 

“That damn kid needs to get here. My legs hurt from all the walking,” Sehun huffs as he walks back into the kitchen. That must mean the missing employee does the running back and forth with tables.

As I finish my pancakes, the door rings again. When I turn around it's a guy dressed in all black...like the one I saw yesterday.

“What the heck? Where have you been?” Baekhyun scolds the younger.

“Got stuck in traffic,” the guy says as he walks to the back.

I was about to ask Baekhyun to introduce us when my phone starts ringing.  _ What a coincidence. _

“Hello?” I say angrily in English.

“Don’t be rude to me you little brat. You are late and Jisung is already here,” Chan’s voice booms through the phone.

“Ugh. I’ll be there in 2 minutes,” I say and hang up.

“Thanks for the food Baekhyun but I gotta run now. I’ll come again,” I say as I run out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter whoops. i’m working on it though. i did a little foreshadowing, did you notice?


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *filler chapter*  
> just felix seeing changbin again, clownery, and a sebaek surprise :)

I am tired of waiting. It has been a week and a half and I still haven’t seen the black coffee guy. I don’t know who he is, I've only seen him twice, and I don’t know why I'm missing him.

“Wake up, we have a customer,” Jisung smirked at me. I hate when he does that but when I turned around, my heart stopped.

“H-hello, how may I help you?” This time he was wearing a black tshirt, black ripped jeans, and a black cap with silver loops. That shirt looked good on him even though it was straining against his muscles.

“Black coffee,” the short male said while already handing me the money. Since Chan was running the coffee machines, I was stuck at the cash register. It was uncomfortable just standing there.

“So uh, I heard you are a street rapper?” I decided to make small talk. I noticed a hesitation in his movements.

“Ya,” he mumbled out and left with his coffee.

“Look at you! You started a conversation!” Jisung said, acting very surprised.

“Oh shut up,” I threw a dirty wet rag at him.

“Hey! I just cleaned this apron,” he whined.

“Both of you better start working before you join Hyunjin at the bookstore,” Chan threatened us, pointing a warning finger. Both of us raised our hands in surrender. I turned back to the front when Jeongin came through the door.

“Good afternoon hyungs,” Jeongin said as he set his backpack on a table.

“What took you so long?” Chan asked as he handed Jeongin his apron.

“I ran into Baekhyun hyung. He told me he got to meet you,” Jeongin directed that last part at me.

“Ya, I saw him on my way to Ji’s house last night and then I went there for breakfast today,” I explained.

“So that's why you were late,” Jisung spoke up from behind me.

“He’s really nice and so is his boyfriend,” I was now talking to just Jeongin.

“Actually, I have a secret but you cannot tell Baekhyun,” Jeongin's smile was wide with happiness.

“I’m curious now. What is it,” I asked, folding my arms on the counter, Jeongin doing the same.

“So after Baekhyun hyung saw me walking from school, he took me into the shop because he made a special treat for me. While I was waiting on him, I talked to Sehun hyung. And you'll never guess what he told me!” he was practically shaking from the excitement.

“What? Just tell me already,” I was starting to get annoyed with waiting.

“He is going to propose to him at dinner tonight!” he squealed, jumping up and down.

“Oh my goodness!! That’s great news! We should do something for them,” I shouted, having thousands of ideas running through my mind. 

“For who?” Hyunjin poked his head from behind Jeongin.

“Sehun is proposing to Baekhyun!” It was my turn to squeal now.

“Aww that’s so cute. I wish Seungmin would notice me already,” Hyunjin pouted.

“He does notice. He just doesn’t want you,” Jisung yelled from the back room.

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin yelled back.

“Hyunjin! You are lucky we don’t have customers here or else I would have whooped you,” Chan was now threatening him.

“Ok, I wouldn't want to make you mad,” Hyunjin faked fear.

“So let me guess, you’re here for your americano?” I finally asked.

“Actually no. I don’t have enough money. I’m here because Seungmin wants to make sure we are still having that street party,” Hyunjin answered, leaning against the counter.

“Ya, Jae and the band are supposed to play,” I replied.

“Don’t forget that his friend’s band is coming too,” Chan said.

“Speaking of the party, Baekhyun said that Minseok is supposed to drop off some desserts tomorrow,” Jeongin said while he folded his school uniform.

“Alright, I have to run to the laundry mat to clean these rags and aprons. Take care of the old ladies, they should be coming in a few minutes,” Chan said, carrying a box out the door. We always had these two old ladies who come in everyday and sit by the front window.

~time skip~

“Ok. Plans are finished tomorrow and the shop is clean. I believe it is time to close and head home,” Chan said, grabbing his keys.

“Are you staying anywhere else?” I ask Chan as we walk out the door.

“Nope. You?” He looks over at me.

“Just gonna be us,” I say. Me and Chan share an apartment but most of the time we aren’t there at the same time.

It only took us a couple minutes to get to our apartment. Traffic was still a little busy so we could hear the zooming of cars as we walked up the three flights of stairs.

“You hungry?” Chan asks, opening the fridge.

“Not really,” I answer, flopping onto the couch.

“Ok, well i’m going to make myself a sandwich,” he said, moving around the small kitchen.

I listened to the sound of him making the sandwich and cleaning dishes until I fell asleep in my work clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me an hour to write a filler chapter. also get ready for the next one. it should be longer, a little chaotic, and have a few surprises?¿


	5. Street Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first party of the book and felix learns a certain someone’s name

“Hyung wake up!” Jeongin yelled, followed by a loud screech.

“Ok ok! Im up. I didn’t ask for a personal alarm clock,” I say, sitting up on the couch, rubbing my sore ears.

“Someone had to wake your ass up,” Jisung said, poking his head into the living room.

“Ya, you are now late for the street party,” Jeongin told me.

“Oh shit, let's go then,” I said, rushing to my room to change shirts and then rushing out the door.

When we got there everyone was setting up. Younghyun and the others were setting up their stage while Jae helped his friend’s band set up. People were already at the tables Hyunjin and Chan set up on the sidewalk. Just like Jeongin said, Minseok was standing at one of the foldable tables, placing desserts out. 

“We already finished the banner. You three can set it up,” Chan told us, pointing at me, Jisung, and Jeongin. We made a banner to celebrate Sehun and Baekhyun and decided to make everything 20% off.

When we were done setting up, everyone was ready to start. There were still a few people setting up stages down the street but we always started first. Day6, which is the band Jae and Younghyun are in, started to play their new song Time of Our Life. While they performed, I decided to go and introduce myself to the other band.

“Hello there,” one of the members said to me.

“Hey. I heard you guys are friends with Jae. I am too, actually I work over there,” I pointed to the cafe. 

“Oh ya! Jae has told us a lot about you guys. We are going to have to find a day we can play solo in there,” the guy said, full of smiles.

“I’m Lee Felix by the way,” I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Kim Woosung but I go by Sammy. Felix. That's an English name. Where are you from?” Sammy said, shaking my hand.

“I moved here not too long ago fromAustralia like Chan. He's the cafe owner,” I explain.

“Oh thats cool. I grew up in California,” Sammy said.

After a few more songs and introductions to the other members of The Rose, that's what Sammy said the band name was, I heeded back towards the cafe.

“Sehun just texted me saying they are on their way,” Minseok said, holding his phone up.

“Good. Felix, get in there and start working,” Chan instructed me. I looked inside and saw we already had a line.

“Dude, where the fuck have you been? I have been serving these customers on my own and they are getting angry,” Jisung snarled loud enough for only me to hear. I threw my apron on and switched Jisung spots. Jeongin wasn’t even working tables today, instead he was behind the counter to help make coffee faster.

“Hello, how may I help you?” I asked the next customer.

“Hey Felix!” The now familiar cheery voice caught my attention.

“Baekhyun! So how was your dinner last night,” I smirked since I already knew what happened. The older started hopping up and down.

“Sehun proposed to me and I can’t explain how happy I am!” Baekhyun almost shouted.

“Ok, let me take your order before the other customers get angry,” I said, ready to type out the order.

“One hot chocolate and one green tea. Also thank you for the banner outside,” 

“It’s nothing. You should thank Jeongin, it was his idea,” I slid the ticket over to Jisung.

“Oh! I also brought my other employee with me. When I told him about the street party, he asked if he could set up and perform so he's somewhere along the street. I’ll show you when your shift is over,” Baekhyun said, handing me his card to pay for his order. My heart raced at the thought of seeing the shorter male.

My shift has finally ended after 3 hours. I really hope the coffee dude is still out there. I hang up my apron and head outside to look for Baekhyun. Luckily he wasn’t far, he was helping maintain the dessert table with Sehun and Minseok.

“Oh hey Felix,” Sehun greeted me with a warm smile.

“Hello hyung,” I wave at him.

“Your shift must be over,” Baekhyun said, whipping his hands on a rag.

“Ya, is your employee still performing?” I ask, full of hope.

“Ya, he should be finishing up here soon so you are in time for his last performance,” Baekhyun informs as he leads me to the stage.

There he is in all his dark glory. Black cap with 2 silver loops on it, black tank top with the sides cut out, black leather belt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. I was very surprised when he took his cap off to run his fingers through his hair. It was freshly dyed blonde. He looked good with blonde hair.

“This is his newest song called streetlight,” Baekhyun leaned over and told me.

Hearing him change from singing to rapping was incredible. The fact he is known as a street rapper but is singing blows me away. His vocals are so smooth and the lyrics hit just right.

When he finished the song, he headed off staged and started to pack up. This is when Baekhyun decided to drag me closer to him.

“Changbin! This is Jeongin’s friend Felix,” Baekhyun seemed so happy to introduce us. 

_ Changbin, I’ve never heard that name before.  _ I thought to myself.

“I know,” he mumbled.

“Wait, you know each other already?” Baekhyun seemed so confused.

“Uh yeah, he has actually bought coffee here a few times,” I replied, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

“Oh ok then. I’ll leave you to talk. I’ll go back and help Sehun and Minseok,” Baekhyun said and ran off into the opposite direction.

“Uh, I know you said you are a rapper but your singing voice is really good,” I said, trying to spark a conversation.

“Thank you,” he replied, putting his backpack on.

“You’re welcome,” I say, trying to think of what to say next.

“Is your shift over at the coffee shop? He asked, scrolling through his phone.

“Ya, it just ended a few minutes ago,” I answer, palms getting sweaty.

“Ok then. I’ll see you later. I have to go home,” and before I could say bye or anything else really, he was heading down the street.

“Wow, he actually spoke to you this time,” Jisung said from behind me.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” I said, clutching my heart for dramatic effect.

“Alright goofy, we are going to clean up here in a few minutes and everyone is going out to eat,” Jisung said. By everyone he meant the whole friend group, which means someone made a reservation at a restaurant, which also means it will be V E R Y chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i hope this turned out alright because i didn’t know what to write


	6. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho returns, jisung is sleeping and annoying, chan gets let down, and jeongin’s just doing late homework. poor felix is struggling with his little crush but what is this? he made a move? lol this is a short little chapter i made in like an hour

I’m starting to get really pissed. I haven’t seen Changbin for a week and a half and Jisung was becoming more annoying. His boyfriend was finally coming back from Hong Kong. Minho’s surprise was to come home early but the judges had them stay a little longer. Sometime around 4 am this morning, Minho had texted Jisung a picture of him on the plane ride home. Jisung had gone into Chan and I’s apartment not even 5 minutes later, shouting and hysterically crying teachers of joy.

“How long does a flight from Hong Kong to Seoul even take?” Jisung huffed. He was sitting on one of the barstools, hand in hand. His eye bags have gotten worse over the past month. He wanted to work on a song for Minho since their 3 year anniversary was just around the corner.

“I don’t know but you better stop your whining and whip the damn tables,” Chan said, chucking a rag at his face.

“And you get ready for customers,” Chan said, pointing that finger of his at me.

“Aye eye captain,” I mocked and even did a little salute. The reaction I got was a disappointed sign and a quiet “just do your job”. Chan wasn’t in the best mood either. The guy he had been talking to online recently was supposed to go out on a date with him. When Chan showed up to the restaurant, he was flirting and fondling the male waiter who was going to serve them. I felt bad for him but there wasn’t much I could do except keep working. 

I don’t even know why he told me to get ready. No one was here and I didn’t have to prepare anything. I decided to just count the money in the register. About thirty passed when I finished counting. I looked around the building. Jeongin was sitting at one of the window tables, laptop plugged in and probably working on homework. I found Jisung sleeping in a booth a few feet away from Jeongin. I just laughed it off, poor boy needed to sleep. I secretly hoped Chan the insomniac was sleeping in his office.

I was starting to get too bored. I have wasted 2 hours doing absolutely nothing. It's so weird because it's normally busy, especially on Monday mornings. Jeongin was only here to work on whatever he forgot to do last night before running off to his 8am class. I went around the counter to bring a bar stool to where I was standing. My feet were getting sore from all of this pacing. I sat in the stool and plopped my head onto the palm of my hand, just watching all the business people and college students walk by.

_ DING DING DING _

The loud ring of the bell had woken me up from the nap I don't remember taking. I looked around the now brightly lit room. Jisung and Jeongin were gone and one of the other employees, Yeonjun, was mopping the floor. It was odd seeing Yeonjun in here working. He normally took odd shifts due to his busy schedule but he never worked when I did. Then I heard a loud grunt. When I looked forward, I was met with a black shirt covering a toned chest. I slowly looked up out of embarrassment to see the one and only, Changbin.

“I’m so sorry. I fell asleep and didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for making you wait. I’m so so sorry. Ple-”

“I’ll have a black coffee please,” He said, cutting off my string of apologizes.

“Yes, of course,” I rang up his total as he swiped his card.

I go to the coffee machine to pour the plain and bitter liquid into a cup. When I put the cardboard sleeve around it, I grab a sharpie off the counter but when I open it, I pause. What was I even going to write? What my dumb brain fianlly decided on was to write my phone number and another apology.

“Here you go” I hand the cup to him over the counter.

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

“Have a good day,” I try to say with my brightest smile. As he walks out the door, he turns and waves at me.

A loud sigh floats across my tongue as I sit back on the bar stool. Now all I have to do is wait I guess. As soon as I close my eyes to get ready for another nap but then my phone buzzes. My heart quickens as I fumble to grasp my phone.When I finally unlock it, I untenes and my smile turns to a frown.

**_Dumbass One_ **

_ Hey Lix, party at Jackson’s tonight to celebrate my bf _

“Damn you squirrel lookin headass,” I whisper to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TnT i’m so sorry guys. i have been absolutely crammed with homework and next week i have a psat and exams i want to cry. for those remotely interested in my life i just recently got a boyfriend :D i’m very happy about that. uhhh i think that’s it. i’m going to try and write more chapters in my free time. hope you all have a good day/night <3


	7. Welcome back Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of people are drunk at Jackson Wang’s house for Minho’s welcome back home party. Felix gets a text from an unknown number. who could it be?

Currently, Chan was driving him and I to Jackson’s house for the party everyone suddenly decided to throw for Minho. I’m a little nervous to be honest. I already knew Jackson’s large circle would be there and Minho’s dance friends. I hated big parties like these, they made me feel so unnoticed if that makes sense.

“It’ll be ok Lix,” Chris said, patting my knee. I hadn’t noticed my legs were shaking till now.

Maybe about 8 minutes later, we pulled up to Jackson’s decked out gated house. Everyone was always jealous of Jackson's wealth but we were friends with him because he never let it go to his head. Well, except for the fact he bought a fucking mansion. His excuse was for bigger parties and more people can stay the night. The point is, he nevers throws his wealth in others' faces. It for sure was going to be a late night considering it’s already 10pm. 

The first thing we are met with is Bambam holding some chick’s hair back while she pukes into a bucket. Pleasant. So that means people have already been here for a little and have been drinking way too much. Hopefully no one spike’s Jeongin’s apple juice. 

“Hey man! You guys made it! Jackson’s in the kitchen with the other,” Bambam greets us and points just down the hall. 

We make our way through the warm dancing bodies and strobe lights till we make it to the white kitchen. Surprisingly, there weren't that many people there. Just my small circle of friends and some other dude at the punch bowl. 

“Welcome!” Minho giggled and stumbled forward. Looks like Jackson already gave him a few drinks as well. 

“Sorry he’s a little tipsy. We played a drinking game when he got here,” Jackson chuckled.

“After I said it was a bad idea,” Jisung folded his arms with a pout.

~1 hour later~

An hour later and I have been sitting on the couch for about 20 minutes of it. I have been drinking the same cup of spiked punch since Jackson shooed us out the kitchen saying we should have more fun. I suddenly regret dressing up for this party. I’m kind of uncomfortable with how tight my black jeans are. I’m not that hot considering half of my shirt is unbuttoned. Wait? When did those two other buttons get undone? Maybe I did get hot. 

I was finally getting a little bored so I stood up off the couch to go to the bathroom. I walked up the stairs and was almost pushed off by a conga line coming down the stairs. Unfortunately, when I opened the door to the bathroom, there was a couple making out in the bathtub. I closed the door and headed to the next best place, Jackson’s bedroom. I was just hoping that Jackson wasn’t fucking anyone in there. 

I opened the door just a hair and was very surprised at what or more like who I found. Chan was passed out of Jackson's bed without a shirt. I’m not even going to question it. Now that means I either have to find a new ride home, stay the night, or wake Chan up later. I walk into the room and head to Jackson’s private bathroom. 

When I went back down stairs, everyone created a dance circle. A kid named Daewhi was currently the one dancing. I only knew who he was because he was Jeongin’s science partner a few months back. Since my spot at the couch was now occupied, I went for the kitchen. I was putting more ice cream in my drink when I was suddenly dragged to the gaming room by my arm. When I was finally let go, I saw that it was Jackson. 

“I challenge you to beer pong,” He announced, pointing a bottle at me. Everyone in the room was cheering and whistling. 

“Sure, I don’t have anything better to do,” I shrug and head to one side of the table. 

~2 games and 18 cups later~

I’m not sure how I ended up on the couch again. I’m also not sure if I’m reading the time correctly. It’s a mixture between 1:42 and 7:83. I’m assuming it's almost 2 in the morning though. When I look up from my phone, all I see is a sea of bodies and purple and pink lights. 

I’m about to throw my head back on the couch when my phone suddenly buzzes. It takes me a minute to open my phone and see what the message says. I finally read what it says when my vision blurs itself.

Xxx-xxx-xxxx:

Is this the freckled barista?

Now who would be texting me? There's probably tons of freckles baristas out there.

Felix:

Me numa flexi

Xxx-xxx-xxxx:

Excuse me?

Felix: 

- _ voice recording- _

MY NAME IS FELIX

Xxx-xxx-xxxx:

So it is you. 

Are you at a party?

Felix:

Nor

Xxx-xxx-xxx:

Are you drunk?

Felix:

Mabee

Lol bee

Xxx-xxx-xxxx

_ Calling… _

“Hellooooooo?” I answered.

“Felix, are you ok?” The man on the other end asked.

“Psh yuh. Why wouldn’t I be? All I did was play beer pooping,” I elongated my words.

“Where are you?” the man sighed.

“On the couch you silly goose. Can't you see me?” I asked, waving my left arm around to get attention.

“No I- Felix i’m not at the party,” you could hear him facepalm through the phone.

“Oh then get over here! We’re at Jackson Wang’s house,” I laughed into the phone.

“Ok, i’ll be there soon,” the man said right before hanging up.

He didn't need an address because everyone knew where Jackson lived. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it with a pout. 

After eating the last bot of ice cream in my cup, someone was standing right in front of me. The only thing I could make out was black high top leather boots.

“Felix?” the deep voice almost sounded surprised to see me.

“Oh hey there! I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” Now I'm not sure who's more surprised, me or him. And I'm the drunk one.

“Felix. I was the one texting you,” he laughed. He actually had a cute laugh for such a dark presence.

But then reality hit me. He texted me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha it’s probably obvious. but who do you think the unknown number is? well find out and see how things go next chapter!


	8. Gyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe follow felix in his drunk journey to changbin’s

“Come one Felix, I'll take you home. Jackson said Chan passed out in his room and you're wasted,” the man said, walking closer to me.

“But I don’t wanna go hoooome,” I whined like a child getting ready to leave the playground.

Sure we got a few stares from my drunk antics but it didn’t bother me. He finally reached a few inches from me. He bent down and looped an arm around my waist as I swung my arm around his shoulders. With a groan, he lifted me up on the ground and we started for the door.

“My house is closer. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch,” He explained as my feet dragged across the floor.

“Are you suuuuure that’s a gooood idea?” I ask with half lidded eyes.

“Was coming to this party a good idea?” He almost sounded angry.

“Touche,” I side eye him.

I didn’t realize how muscular he was until my hand ran down his arm, accidentally, as he laid me in the backseat of his blacked out car. It's big enough to show he worksout but not overly large to make him look like a bodybuilder. I didn’t bother sitting up right and putting a seat belt on. I just had to hope that changbin wouldn’t crash and kill me. I felt the engine rumble to life as it vibrated through the whole vehicle. It kind of tickled me if I'm going to be honest. Changbin must have heard me giggle a bit because he looked back at me and smirked with a shake of his head.

I shifted my placement as Changbin hit the gas pedal. My head was now propped against the car door so I could see out of the opposite window. A rush of colors. I watched as the rainbow city lights blurred together to make a stream beauty. I don’t know if it's because i’m drunk or because Changbin is driving fast but I could have sworn those colors started to make shapes.

I think I blacked out for a bit because the next thing I noticed, the short male was dragging me out of the car. I shake my legs a little and stand up on my own in hopes to not put so much weight on the other. He leads me to his front door. As I wait for him to unlock the door, I observe the area. His house is a small dark blue house with black roofing and white trim. It seems very simple and so do the surrounding houses. Looks like a very small and introverted neighborhood.

He pulled me through the narrow and empty hallway down to his room. There were a few posters on his wall although I couldn’t make out what they said with the blurry vision and dark room. The back of my legs meet the edge of the bed and my body automatically flung itself onto the soft mattress. 

“Felix, are you ok? Where’d you go?” Changbin sounded panicked.

“Here,” I groan as I throw my right arm into the space above me.

“I see you,” I can hear him shuffle his way through the darkness until I feel the bed dip.

I can tell he’s still looking for me. His hand patters around the blanket until it lands on my stomach. It feels warm. I’m worried he’ll feel the butterfly wings flapping in my stomach.

“Sorry,” he whispers as he yanks the hand away.

“It’s ok. I can’t see my shoelaces,” I say as I feel around for the knot in my laces.

“Here, I’ll do it,” He responds.

A small click hums in the dark until the yellow light bulb gains conscious, illuminating the small room. Changbin kneels in front of me as he reaches up for my shoes. He unties them with some sort of tenderness. He slides my shoes off so smoothly as if he was afraid he’d break my ankle. 

“Thank you,” I whisper.

“It’s no big deal. Um, do you want a change of clothes or are you good at that?” he questions as he eyes my outfit.

“It would probably be better if I changed,” I reply shyly, biting my bottom lip after the last word.

He nodded as he exited the room. He opened a door in the hallway. The light in that room shone down the hallway. He came back with dark folded clothes in his arms.

“Here’s some extra stuff I keep in case of anything,” He placed them down so I could look through them.

“Thank you,” I say as I turn around.

I start to take my shirt off and because of my drunk and clumsy self, it gets stuck on my head. Changbin giggles a bit before offering help. My shirt finally comes off without any damage. I flip my hair out of my face only to see Changbin looking at me. Our faces were so close, I thought I could feel his warmth emanating off him. It felt like something straight out of a drama.

“Uhh, here,” Changbin cleared his throat and handed me the dark hoodie.

“Thanks, I think I'll be able to handle my pants by myself,” I announce.

A flustered Changbin left the room and I slid the suffocating pants off and exchanged them for baggy sweats. I finally felt like I could breath. I pulled the cover to the side and layed down. I felt something under me so I grabbed it.

“Felix are you done?” Changbin knocked on the door.

“Ya, come in,” I replied.

Let me tell you, Changbin looked so surprised to see me holding the little plushie. He stopped in his tracks before finally snatching the soft thing out of my hands.

“Whe-where’d you get this?” He stuttered.

“It was under the blanket. Let me see iiiiiit! So cuuuuuute!” I whined

“No,” he sternly said

“Does it have a name?” I asked innocently.

Changbin side eyed me before answering. “His name is Gyu,” he clutched onto it.

“Aw Binnieeeeee that so cuuuuute!!” I said with a wide smile.

I hadn’t realized the name that slipped past my lips. I know Changbin noticed because he dropped the plushie and his face looked like a tomato. Everything stood still and quiet after that.

“W-what did you just say?” He muttered.

“I-i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that,” I pouted. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“It’s ok Felix. I was just...not ready for it,” Changbin explained. “Well...um...goodnight Felix.”

He flipped the light switch. The eerie darkness compelled my drunken state to scream bloody murder which startled Changbin immensely. He slipped as he turned the light back on.

“What the actual fuck was that for?!” Changbin raised his voice in anger and confusion. Mostly confusion. 

“I'm so sorry but that dark was terrifying,” I said with wide eyes. 

“The light was off for two seconds,” he stared at me in disbelief. 

“Sorry,” I whispered. 

“uh. want me to uh- lay next to you?” changbin offered, flustered. 

“is that ok?” I slowly came out from under the covers. 

“i mean yeah as long as you’re comfortable with it,” Changbin tried to act cool. 

So changbin crawled in next to me after he flipped the switch one more time. i felt an odd shift in the bed so when i looked to my right, i saw the plushie Gyu. somehow it warmed my heart. just a little above Gyu, i saw changbin. we made eye contact through the awkward darkness. 

“Goodnight,” he said, turning away from me. 

“Goodnight,” I whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe please enjoy this because i don’t know when the next time i’ll update will be. i start my final exams tomorrow but will more than likely write a lot in my free time between exams.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is so cringeworthy and i’m sorry. i hope you enjoy the crack though.


End file.
